Beautiful
by mrguess
Summary: Naruto finds out what the word beautiful really means to Sasuke. Implied SasuSaku.


A/N: Just a random plot bunny that needed to get written down.

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.

--

Beautiful

--

Itchy.

One word to describe what he's feeling right now. He scowled as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position to relieve the itchiness of his suit. How he hated wearing this kind of formal clothes. He never got used to it. He can't wait to get home and change.

A waiter passed by and offered him a new glass of wine. He shook his head no but another hand shot out of nowhere, took the glass anyway and shoved it to his hand. His scowl deepened. "Naruto, why are you here?"

The blonde chuckled. "Sasuke-teme, this is a party. Enjoy yourself, huh? These are all free! And you should never ever waste a good wine," added Naruto with a wink. He raised his own glass to his lips and sipped. "Hmm, good."

"Let's go home," grunted Sasuke instead. He's way too bored. And he was itching to take off the suit. Literally.

Naruto looked at him as if he was saying something ridiculous. "No way. It's just getting started. Besides, I haven't seen Sakura yet." He looked past Sasuke and tried to catch the attention of another passing waiter. "Can I have more of this?" he asked, holding up his now empty glass of wine, "They really taste good."

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed. "The Haruno girl you were talking about with unnatural pink hair? Was she the one you met when you went to Europe?" he inquired. He drank his wine in one gulp. It _does_ taste good. He smirked. Of course, how can he have forgotten? The Hyuuga's are hosting this party. They're known for their world-class wines.

"Yeah, she's here to stay, last time I heard. She'll be practicing her medical degree here," answered Naruto, his cerulean eyes shining. "You should have come with me during that time, teme, instead of going to that boring business meeting."

Sasuke replied, "I'm the next heir. I can't simply leave." Then as an afterthought, he mumbled, "Pink hair? Doesn't that make you look like someone from another world?" But Naruto retorted, "How dare you, bastard! You'll eat your words once you see her!" Sasuke merely shrugged.

He turned his head to look around. "And I thought you were with Hinata, dobe." He spotted the navy hair of Hinata among some girls. The two of them were in the veranda. It was easy to spot anyone from this height.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Sakura is a friend of Hinata. So no problem." The waiter came up with another glass for Naruto and one for Sasuke. This time, Sasuke took the glass and stared at the sea of heads below them.

"You know, teme, I was thinking—"

"Oh so now, you _think_?"

"Haha. Very funny. Well, as I was saying, you seriously need help."

Sasuke glared at him. "Look at yourself first, _dobe_."

"Shut up, I'm trying to help you. What I mean is, you have to find _your girl_. You know, someone to date, go out with..."

The raven-haired teen paused. He snorted. "Not interested."

"But there are a lot of pretty girls dying to be your girlfriend."

Sasuke stiffened. "Oh, so you've heard about this foolish girl who fainted in the middle of a busy street and nearly got ran over just because she taught I _glanced _at her?"

Naruto frowned as he took in this new piece of information. "Did you really look at her?"

"Hell no, I was merely glaring at an irritating reporter in front of her."

Slapping his hand to his forehead, Naruto said, "Dude, this is what I'm talking about." He sounded exasperated then, his eyes widened. "Wait, tell me something." Sasuke looked at him. Naruto's tone had change. He seemed to be suddenly very serious. And one thing Sasuke knows is that Naruto and the word serious don't usually go together.

The blond peered at him warily. "Are you… Are you gay?"

Next thing Naruto knew, he was enduring a particular painful spot above his right ear. "Ouch, what the hell was that for, you bastard?!"

"Ask me about that one more time and I'll do more than that," snarled Sasuke. He was very, very _angry_. Naruto shuddered involuntarily. His best friend can be so scary sometimes.

"Fine. You're straight. But what's wrong with you? These girls after you; they're hot, sexy, drop-dead gorgeous. For Kami's sake, some of them are supermodels!"

"They are not beautiful."

The blond stopped talking abruptly.

Silence engulfed the two, which was very surprising seeing as how Naruto was one of them.

For once, Naruto was speechless. This was one of the rare moments that he gets something like this from Sasuke. He was, after all, not the usual kind of guy. Sasuke's mind is all about running the family corporation. Girls don't interest him; he doesn't give a damn about them. So hearing Sasuke talk like this, like he was actually _stating his standards_, was something new to him. However, as he was about to say something, somebody called out his name.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata emerged from the room, walking towards them.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, have you finished welcoming the guests?" asked Naruto cheerfully, holding her hand.

Behind him, Sasuke sighed. The dobe easily gets distracted but that's a good thing for now. He can't stand his insistent "friendly advices" anymore. Geez, why can't that moron understand him? Uchiha Sasuke just doesn't have time for girls. He doesn't find them interesting. Or beautiful, as he had said.

Naruto started to walk away with Hinata, seemingly forgetting Sasuke in the veranda. But he stopped at the glass doors yelling, "I'll introduce you to Sakura-chan when I see her, teme."

But the Uchiha took no notice. He was busy scratching his elbow to hear any of Naruto's words.

_Stupid itchy suit._

--

Half an hour later, Sasuke found himself getting another glass of that special wine. He drifted over to the table and sat down. He could have prepared the business proposal tonight if not for the dobe's continuous persuading for him to attend this party. What a waste of time. He closed his eyes and heard a series of giggling and whispering behind him. Girls.

Did he just hear them pushing each other to approach him? "Come on, this might be our only chance with Sasuke-kun!" squealed one of them.

Oh God, no. Not _fangirls._

Maybe if he ignored them, they'll find someone else to bother. He immediately snorted, who was he kidding? Ignoring them was not enough.

And then suddenly, there was a hush. Everything became silent and still. Sasuke opened his eyes curiously. The crowd had gathered in front of him so he couldn't see anything. Small whispers broke out.

He raised his eyebrows. Could it be that another famous celebrity just arrived? It's not impossible. After all, everyone here belongs to the higher class of society. He closed his eyes again. Whoever that person is, he had no interest to meet. After a minute or so, the crowd started getting noisy again and he could feel that everyone was returning to his or her own business.

Someone tapped him hard on the shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered, "Dobe." He stood up, turned around and started to say, "I should go ho--"

Naruto gave him his biggest grin and said, "Sasuke-teme, I would like you to meet, Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, meet Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke halted and gazed at the woman before him. She was smiling at him. Her pink hair was framing her face perfectly. She was wearing a simple red dress that still exuded elegance, hugging her body curves. Her caramel skin was smooth and flawless, no sign of any blemishes. But what caught his attention most was her eyes. Bright, gentle, emerald eyes.

She was no alien as he had thought awhile before.

_Beautiful._

--

"It was nice meeting you, Sasuke-kun."

She smiled, as her chauffeur opened the door of the car. Sasuke gazed at her green orbs intensely. He gets irritated when fangirls call him "Sasuke-kun" as if they own him. But he found it strange that he didn't feel any sign of irritation at all when Sakura called him that during their whole conversation. In fact, he kinda…likes it. But of course, he would rather kiss Naruto than admit something like that. Ew, okay not that one. He would rather drown in freezing water than confess something like that. That's better.

"Hn."

Naruto nudged him hard on his ribs, glaring. It was as if he was saying, '_That's all you have to say!?'_

Sasuke glared back, '_What do you want me to say? That hurt you moron!'_

Sakura cleared her throat with an amused expression and said, "Well, I'll see the both of you soon, I guess." She took a step towards them and gave each a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Sasuke felt the part where her lips touched his cheek grew warm. He saw Sakura reddened after hugging him. But it was a bit dark outside so he wasn't sure.

They both waved goodbye as her car faded in the distance. Naruto happily said, "She's so nice and a very brilliant girl too. She graduated with honors at one of the most prestigious schools of medicine last year, you see. She's engaged in all kinds of charity works too. What do you think about her, teme?"

Sasuke, who was not listening and was reveling on the warmth of her hug, grew quiet for a long time.

"She's beautiful."

--

A/N: Not a fluffy fic. I can't have them become a couple right after meeting each other. I meant it to _imply_. xD Review?


End file.
